Hamada's Girlfriend
by Rokutagrl
Summary: Hamada's friends are determined to find out who he is seeing behind their backs. HamaIzu.


Title: Hamada's Girlfriend

Characters: Hamada, Izumi, Kajiyama, Umehara, slight mention of Tajima because he always shows up somehow…

Pairings: HamaIzu! I stumbled on some doujinshi of them and think they're quite perfect!

Disclaimer: I'm expected to own the series this Christmas, but I will be loosing money on it instead of gaining :/

Summary: Hamada's friend are determined to find out who Hamada is seeing behind their backs…HamaIzu! Edited!

Notes: I switched up the classes—they're in second year but all that's changed in Mihashi and Hanai!

----

It was Hamada's own fault, Kajiyama reasoned with Umehara early Sunday morning.

Friday after noon had found them on the Nishiura Baseball field. They had been there since classes ended, beginning with a small meeting of the entire Nishiura Baseball Team and the Cheer Squad. The boys had brought home the championship from a small tournament not too long ago so after a nice rest period they convened for a meet-up to re-discuss the tournament and practice new skills.

Naturally the Cheer Squad listened along—sometimes the girls spoke up with 'helpful hints' in hopes it brought some male attention their way—then utilized a portion of the field time for practice of their own. It helped with the inspiration, plus Shinooka passed along information on the next potential line-up.

Things had gone rather swimmingly, especially when the smaller of the girls stumbled on the idea of a celebration. Sure, it wasn't as if they had won the Koshien Tournament, but a party seemed like a way to brighten the team's spirit and send forth a "Keep up the Good Work" message.

It was not too long until a full-out party planning committee was seated on the bleachers. So much for practice: the chat unfolded with great animation, as there was discussion of banners and prearranged snack foods and accompanying drinks. The boys were motivated to start the banner as soon as they reached home and during breaks to get it finished. The girls had already agreed to meet up after classes Saturday for shopping since they assumed nothing would need to be prepped.

But where to put it all?

As soon as the question was asked all eyes fell on the Cheer Squad Captain who almost seemed to choke on thin air.

"Hamada lives alone! So we don't have to wait for parent's permission. And since we don't have classes on Sunday we can stay as late as we want! Plus those who don't want to leave right away could just stay over," Umehara explained as though it was _his _apartment being offered.

Hamada made some odd squawking noises the boys had never heard from their friend in the last two years. They gathered he was trying to make some excuses as to why they couldn't make it _tomorrow_ night. The team needed to be aware of it first, it was too soon, Hamada needed to study (he got stares for that one)—but nothing seemed to faze the impromptu committee.

"So it's agreed for Hamada's tomorrow! We'll start making calls tonight—Umehara you have the list, don't you?—and if the majority can make it then we'll meet at the station tomorrow around five," the blonde nodded in approval of his own genius, pleased as the other three also agreed. Hamada was still sputtering out something involving pests and unwanted mold.

"Hamada!" Kajiyama half frowned at his friend. He had this particular tone reserved only for when Hamada appeared unnecessarily willing. It wasn't as though Kajiyama was all that bossy towards his friends, but it was rare for Hamada to not be open about his situations or give a good enough reason for his 'defiance.' He had thought the trio was impenetrable on its strict code of all for one and one for all.

He watched far too many American Programs.

"Well, you see…" Hamada made to fiddle with his thumbs as he refused to meet anyone else's eyes. "Uhm…"

There was a brief silence only filled with the zipping of bags and hitting of bats from the other side of the field from the boys whose turn it was to help Shinooka with the equipment.

Hamada gave a quick glance towards the voices, "It's, well… you see….Sunday is… it's my well uhm… Birthday…"

And then Hamada was gone, taking his excuses and missing words with him in a cloud of dirt. They could even hear Izumi on the other side yell at the Cheer Captain's back with an echo that sounded oddly like Tajima.

"Birthday…?"

"…Whose?"

An hour later the remaining four parted ways at the convenience store after discussing plans for next week—the girls heading East while the boys went North. There were only two heartbeats of silence on their trip before Umehara could no longer contain himself.

"Does Hamada have a girlfriend?"

Kajiyama could only grunt. He did not like being unaware of his friend's social life. The crazy haired Captain should be able to introduce any "special" friend he had on the side. Plus it wasn't as if Kajiyama and Umehara had ever been mean to Hamada's past relationships. On the contrary he thought they had been rather approachable in the subject. If he couldn't bring her around, didn't that mean Hamada felt he could not trust them? So, Kajiyama could not help but wish it wasn't a girlfriend.

"It isn't any of his relatives," Kajiyama offered with a frown.

"His Birthday isn't until next month."

"Plus he never goes home. Not even for Holidays."

"And he has been pretty busy on Sundays."

"He doesn't study all that much, and he doesn't have to worry about tests for a while."

As they reached Umehara's neighborhood there was only one conclusion they could think of at precisely the same time.

"Hamada's gotten himself a girlfriend!"

----

The next day both Umehara and Kajiyama tried interrogating their precious 'leader' during every possible break. They even interfered during lunch, squeezing in on the Second Years. Izumi, Tajima, and Hanai brought over extra desks to help the transition not entirely sure why they were graced with upper classmen on this particular day.

Hamada did not look surprised, but rather uncomfortable as he excused himself to the restroom. Umehara asked quietly if he usually had these little trips, and Kajiyama wondered about his frequent lunch antics in a hush. Hanai whispered back in the negative, not entirely sure why this had to be so covert. Or why the smaller brunette was interested in Hamada's bathroom habits.

Tajima took advantage of Hamada's curry bread during the discussion, which probably explained the lack of noise. Izumi shuffled around a couple pieces in his bento before evenly distributing the carrots between Hamada's plate and Tajima's.

The atmosphere was unnecessarily awkward.

They were gone before Hamada even came back, which was after the warning bell signaled.

"He definitely has a girlfriend," the smaller of the two grinned wryly.

"But why is he hiding her from us?" Kajiyama grumbled back.

Thus the two conspired their all too clever plan to shadow Hamada the next day on his date. If he wouldn't tell them who the lucky girl was, then it was their job to find out after all. What else were friends for?

----

"I don't know about this…" Umehara whined under his breath feeling the continuous sting of guilt. Even Kajiyama didn't seem all that thrilled for a moment but quickly shrugged the figurative angel of his shoulder.

"There isn't much we can do it about now," Kajiyama hissed back under his breath. They had successfully followed Hamada out of his apartment that morning completely incognito. Kajiyama tugged on his black cap self-consciously trying to hide his distinctive features in case Hamada decided to take this particular afternoon to polish his observation skills.

Their friend was as sharp as a dull blade and almost as useful. They had been outside his apartment since ten knowing Hamada's strict "never out of bed before noon on a Sunday or Holiday" policy. Luckily too, since Hamada was fresh and ready to go at eleven (Kajiyama had to support Umehara by the shoulder on their way to the station to keep him from swooning in shock). They had even sat on the other side of the train without a single glance in their direction. He spent most of the trip with his face down and his hands fiddling with a rectangular box every once and a while before stuffing it into his pocket for good.

Hamada just looked absolutely nervous about the date they were positive he would be going on. Who wore nice slacks and a dress shirt to ride the train?

Now they were outside a small café in the shopping district trying their hardest not to be noticed. And really it was difficult when you wore dark shades and matching black hats in Japan. Mothers were clinging to their children and whispering nonsense about suspicious persons.

"We've been here an hour…" Umehara gloomed again. He wanted nothing more than to take off his cap and go back to a time when pretty mother's smiled at him instead of walking away very briskly.

"Maybe he's been stood up," Kajiyama offered after a sip from his coffee. Hamada had been sitting across the street in a small family restaurant tapping on the table as far as Kajiyama could see for the last hour. Luckily he had chosen a window seat, which saved the two from having to share the same place and avoiding a possible cover blow.

Really now, if the girl wasn't going to show then what was the point of not having the party?

It wasn't a great view of Hamada through the sun glare on the window, but it did well enough for their purpose. Kajiyama kept his eyes locked to the entrance in hopes of catching the girl first.

A nice blonde with a to-die-for figure turned in first. Kajiyama held his breath—she had to have been a C-cup, to boot! Hamada, that dog! Their Captain even jumped in his seat to catch the girl, but he simply slumped back into his impatient posture.

The girl walked in past Kajiyama's view. It wasn't her. Several other nerve wracking _almosts_ occurred until Umehara took a sharp breath.

"Is that a coincidence?" Umehara gaped peering over Kajiyama's shoulder. The blonde raised an eyebrow before turning in his seat to see why his friend looked so pale.

He felt his own face flush.

"It has to be…" he muttered with a half frown.

Even though he said it out loud, neither occupant of the table felt really self-assured. Especially as the person looked up and around, then back down at a piece paper before giving what could only be a relieved look in the direction of the family restaurant.

The same Izumi from Nishiura's Baseball Team held his head up high and entered the same family restaurant where Hamada had been sitting in "date clothes" for the last hour. He even looked similarly presentable.

Kajiyama frowned, Umehara audibly sucking in breath between his teeth.

"Maybe he's on a date, too…"

Hamada perked up again at the sound of the door. This time he didn't slump back in his seat, or sigh, or start tapping miserably again. No, he greeted the player with a relieved grin while he pulled that _something_ from his pants pocket that was assumed at this point to be a gift. Neither could see Izumi's expression all too well, but they both took their seats at the window booth.

"Uhm…" Umehara seemed to squirm slightly in his seat, tilting his head this way and that. It didn't help the way his shades darkened the world, either. "It is Izumi's birthday… and they used to be Sempai* and Kouhai*, so…"

"When was the last time you bought a present for a Kouhai?" Even Kajiyama wasn't all that sure how he kept his voice so even. It wasn't everyday you happened to find your Cheer Squad Leader meeting up with his… his… _not_ girlfriend. Not by a long shot.

"Plus Hamada's been Izumi's classmate for a year and a half now. Why didn't they invite the rest of the team. Or _us_."

Point taken.

They watched silently for a small while. There only seemed to be idle chattering over a Sunday meal; nothing too suspicious. For a moment Kajiyama felt that maybe he had been overreacting. It was a simple meeting of classmates, old friends having an intimate birthday celebration.

And if Hamada had a girlfriend, he certainly wasn't meeting her today.

They paid for their tea, tipped the waitress (who seemed a little too relieved to see them leave), and got on their merry way.

Until Umehara stopped dead still in the middle of the street.

"Do classmates sit in the same booth?"

"What?" And just as Kajiyama asked, he too noticed that during their departure _somehow _Izumi had slipped into the same side of the table as (what he assumed to be) a deeply blushing Hamada.

From this new angle the two could clearly see Izumi's brow winkle, his lips falling into a tight frown. It was the patented "Izumi has ESP" look Tajima had dubbed last semester when the boy had used the same appearance on him to infer that Tajima had left necessary item(s) of clothing at home. They had all worn sour expressions that day, while Tajima seemed eager to understand this "amazing ability."

Whether he was psychic or not, Izumi had the same expression on now in regards to Hamada. His expression softened slightly with a small grin and a quick look around the restaurant around them.

"Classmate's don't kiss either, do they?" Umehara's voice squeaked with embarrassment, a tinge of pink already lightening up the bridge of his nose, nicely concealed under his dark shades. Kajiyama's own face felt heated and he kept his gaze to the floor.

"You do know what this means, right?" Kajiyama tried to keep his voice from shaking by biting his tongue.

"Uh-huh."

"Hamada is _never _going to live this down."

----

Kouhai: Underclassman / Sempai: Older classman


End file.
